


The Vision

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack is given another chance, one he's not sure he deserves.





	The Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Many thanks to Deoneta, whose beautiful manip of Daniel inspired this story. Love and friendship to the Six Pack, especially to Lady Grey, who beta'ed this for me, too.

Have you ever wondered about yourself? I mean, seriously. Have you ever done something so damned stupid, you actually stopped what you were doing and slapped yourself upside the head? I have. More times than I care to admit. But this last time, well... I'm just lucky Daniel's the forgiving sort. 

I pushed him and prodded at him, ignored him and belittled him, joked about him, and almost literally slapped his hand when it suited me, ignoring those Daniel looks he gave me. (That old saw about how looks could kill? Well, it's not true; if it were, I'd be cold and in my grave now. It was that bad sometimes.) Truth is, I could be a royal, grade A, card-carrying, award-winning, takes-the-cake asshole. I guess I couldn't help it, but my relationship with Daniel was (albeit slowly) teaching me that I'd _better learn_ to help it, if I wanted him in my life. In my bed. Anywhere near me, come to that.

He was pissed. But how the hell was I supposed to know he'd gone to that tribal leader on PY4- whatever the fuck and told him we'd play their game, their way? 'Course I hadn't asked, or listened to him when he tried to tell, so I stood there and loudly held forth about the merits of a friendship with the likes of us, how they'd do well to agree to whatever we wanted, etc, etc. And when Daniel got me by the sleeve and tried to mutter into my ear about how _the agreement has already been made, shut up, please, don't mess this up...._ well, I lost it, turned on him, and loudly laced into him right there on foreign (I guess the hell) soil. I was a god damned Colonel in this man's Air Force! I mean, I must have been of some use besides patrolling a perimeter, wielding a P-90 at close range, and choosing whether to zat the enemy once, twice, or three times, right? Right?

Shit.

Okay, so I blew it. I admitted it. Jeez, I also admitted it to Daniel when we got back home. Sort of. He wouldn't listen, though. At least I don't think so. Even Carter got me aside and whispered, "Give him some time, sir. He's not doing too well right now." Daniel was so angry, it rolled off him in waves. It made me sick. _I_ made me sick. Heartsick. Soul-sick. _I'm so sorry, Daniel_ , I thought to myself. Didn't say the words, though. I was too busy kicking my own ass all over my world to choke out anything but a hopeful, "See you tonight?" No answer. Not even a look in my direction. 

Well, fuck.

It was gonna be a long, cold life without my Daniel. When would I *ever* learn? Daniel's made of steel under that gorgeous exterior. He's been through hell, to hell, over, under, and beside hell, as well as up to heaven and back again. Many times. And he was still there, still smiling (at times), still my sexy lover, and as the months and years went by, more and more the brightest light in my world. I simply HAD to learn. To risk losing him? Unthinkable. Thinking that unthinkable thing made my brain stop up, like a bathroom drain sorely in need of the Roto-Rooter man.

Damn.

When I finally got home, after two hours of paperwork, an emergency meeting with Hammond about some problem with the team currently on PX4-881, wherever that is, showering and changing and signing out and driving home, I was starved, exhausted, horny as hell, and absolutely alone. That's when I stood there, slapped myself upside the head, and called myself a name. Out loud. In a house with no one in it to hear me.

I thought of calling Daniel, but then remembered Carter's advice to let him have some time. Maybe tomorrow, he'd... I dunno, speak to me or something. Take a swing at my jaw. Kick me in the nuts. Long as we could hug and kiss and take each other to bed after, I'd stand still for whatever punishment or justice he wanted to dole out. I was a sorry sumbitch, sorry as hell, and sorry I couldn't seem to deserve Daniel. I had to do better, that's all. I just had to.

I nuked some soup, took bread out of the freezer to toast, and sat at my kitchen table to eat, nursing a shot glass of Wild Turkey. (Campbell's Vegetable Beef soup, with a side of toast and Wild Turkey... what the fuck had my life come to??)

I checked my watch and found it was already close to 2300 hours. Time to turn in. Tomorrow was another day. I checked the doors and windows to make sure they were locked, turned out the lights, and proceeded down the hall in the dark. My bedroom door was shut. Normally I left it open, but I figured I must have pulled it closed when I left three days before.

It was when I pushed the door open and looked inside the room that I got the vision. There on my bed, lying back dressed in red silk pajama bottoms and a black robe with blood red piping, was a bare-chested Daniel. No glasses. He was lounging there like he'd been waiting for me all his life, taking the measure of me with those incredible azure eyes, mouth all soft but serious, his forehead wrinkled in.... in what? Concern? Anger? Consternation? What? A champagne bottle waited beside him on the bed table, nestled in ice, with two of my Galway crystal flutes lay there, too.

 

"Daniel?" I stepped into the room and gently closed the door, my eyes glued to the incredible scene splayed out in front of me like a king's banquet. Presumably, all for me.

Daniel never moved, but slowly he began to smile, good will radiating from his eyes. Somehow, always, incredibly, he understood me. He didn't always like me, or approve of what I did (or didn't do), but he loved me, and somehow, against all reason, he "got" me.

I pulled my tee shirt over my head, toed off my shoes, and shucked my jeans, boxers, and socks in one smooth swipe at my legs. Naked, I took one, then another, step towards him as I watched him open his robe, exposing his nipples. As he reached for the snaps on his pajama bottoms, I made it the rest of the way to the bed and leaned over him, supporting myself on my fists, my nose only an inch or two from his.

I kissed him, and he kissed me back, his hands staying loose down by his legs. When we parted, he looked deep into my eyes and said just two words. "Stop. It."

I lowered myself to sit beside him, skimming the flat of one palm over his firm stomach muscles. "I'm sorry, Daniel," I whispered. I met his intense stare for a moment and then ran my eyes down over his beautiful body.

As though drawn by a magnet, that same hand made its way to his ruddy cock, touching the velvet skin there, and as always, I marveled at the miracle of being allowed to be with Daniel like this. "I love you," I told him softly.

"I know." He reached for my hand and removed it from his dick, placing it instead over his heart. "I love you, too."

And this is the thing. We really do care for each other. Why oh why couldn't I treat him better? He deserved someone who'd care for him like a prince, like the incredible human being he was, and I wanted so badly to be that someone.

"It's okay," he reassured me. He patted my hand, pressing it hotly against his skin, as though to leave my palm print imprinted there. "Do you believe me?"

I shrugged, trying to smile but not succeeding, and thought about how I'd been mentally beating myself up most of the day. "I want to."

He reached for his pants and pushed them down around his ankles, kicking them to the floor, and then held his arms out to me. "Make love to me, Jack," he murmured. "Tomorrow we can fight about what happened today, but tonight...." He gathered me in his arms as I came to him and laid my head on his shoulder. ".... tonight is for this, for you and me."

A vision. In our time together, I'd seen him with my eyes, felt him with every inch of my skin, and now he'd give me another chance to catch sight of him on the inside, in that incredible heart and mind. I was very blessed.

"You and me," I breathed, and our lips met again, as though for the first time.

_~finis~_


End file.
